


Eggstra special

by Simbanrat



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat
Summary: The boys like having breakfast together. Inspired by Callum’s happy egg for Ben.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Eggstra special

**Author's Note:**

> Using the ultra cute breakfast Callum made for Ben on 19/05 as inspiration.

The first time Callum made Ben breakfast, it had been burnt cold toast, and too milky coffee. He had good intentions of making it special, but in the end had been too distracted. Ben had come up behind him as he pushed the toaster lever down, snaking his arms around his waist and pulling his back up close against his front. Callum had felt the ‘good morning’ from Ben digging into his arse, and with Ben kissing at the back of his neck, there was no chance of not going back to bed. By the time they finished, it was a rush for them to both get to work. A quick spread of butter on the black offering, and splashing far too much milk into the coffee, most of it remained untouched on the breakfast bar, to be cleaned up later. 

When Ben made Callum breakfast for the first time, it was dumping a load of Lexi’s sugary cereal into a bowl, some of it spilling onto the table, and a glass of orange juice with bits in. Callum cringed as the pulp slipped down his throat when he took a sip of the juice. Ben leaned over and apologised, the good stuff had been finished off he previous day by Ian and nobody had had the chance to get the smooth orange back in. Callum just shrugged his shoulders and replied that at least it wasn’t burnt as he pressed a kiss to Ben’s mouth.

Ben stayed over at Callum’s flat, after a long night making slow leisurely love both men were famished. At 4am Callum grabbed a packet of bacon from the fridge and started cooking up a storm, deciding on a quick bacon sarnie to take back to bed where Ben was waiting. Callum’s mouth was watering at the smell as it wafted through the flat, his belly rumbled and he turned the heat up to make it cook faster. By the time he’d put it in the buttered bread and added brown sauce to his and ketchup to Ben’s, he was so ready to dig in. He carried two plates into the bedroom to find Ben curled up under the covers fast asleep. Callum didn’t have the heart to wake him, so went back into the kitchen and happily ate both sandwiches. 

On the morning of Callum’s birthday, Ben made breakfast. Well made is a stretch, he opened some ready made scotch pancakes and piled them up on a plate. He added strawberries and squirty cream and used some chocolate ice cream sauce to write ‘I love you’ around the rim of the plate. He double guessed himself then, suddenly feeling vulnerable and a bit silly. Just as he was about to grab a square of kitchen roll and scrub the writing off of the plate, Callum appeared behind him, resting his chin on his shoulder. He traced ‘I love U 2’ into Ben’s back, and then nuzzled into his neck, reaching his arms around the smaller man to encase him and make him feel safe. He knew that Ben’s admission of love in the night was a big deal, and he wanted to show him how much he loved him in return. 

The first time Callum made Ben boiled egg and soldiers it was a big hit. He had finally found out what his boyfriend’s favourite breakfast was. Perfectly runny yolk and well toasted soldiers to dip in it. Ben was like a little kid, dunking his toast and making a mess with his yolk running down the side of the egg and egg cup, and when he finished, he turned the empty egg shell over and smashed the hell out of it. Callum thought it was adorable. He made dippy eggs only occasionally, when he thought Ben needed cheering up mainly. One particular morning Ben had had bad news the day before, the operation for his hearing had been delayed due to ill health, and Callum knew how down and disappointed Ben was about it, so he set about cooking him his favourite breakfast. He even put a flower in a vase for him. And on a whim, he drew a smiley face on the egg, hoping it would help to cheer Ben up. Callum left for work and Ben tucked into his food, he had to fold the soldiers in half to fit them into the egg, Callum couldn’t cut them right for shit, but the gloriously yellow yolk spilled over and pooled on the plate. When he finished the egg, he turned it over to smash and saw the ‘I LOVE YOU’ written in red ink. He smiled to himself and touched the egg shell softly. He didn’t smash it in this time. 

Boiled eggs became their thing, drawing faces, hearts, flowers, handcuffs and all sorts on them. Giving each other a message in the morning, especially if they didn’t have time to sit down to eat together. Wanting to let the other man know that they were thinking of them, even if they had to rush off somewhere. Ben made Callum the eggs as well. He might not always get the timing right, sometimes the white was runny, sometimes the yolk was hard, but Callum appreciated the thought and care behind it. One morning Callum came out of the bedroom and Ben had made him breakfast, he told Callum to go sit down, he’d bring it over. Callum settled down and watched as Ben brought the tray over, the dippy egg standing proud in its cup. He placed it in front of Callum and had a big smirk on his face, Callum looked from Ben’s face, down onto the plate. He felt a smile pull at the corner of his mouth and he tried not to laugh. 

“Is that a cock and balls” he asked to Ben, taking care to make sure Ben was looking at him. Ben nodded smugly. Drawn on the egg was a pair of hairy balls, erect cock and a cum drop splurting off to one side. Callum rolled his eyes to himself, and moved around in his chair so he was facing his boyfriend. “Is this a suggestion?”, Ben nodded his head enthusiastically as he climbed onto Callum’s lap and kissed him deeply. After a few minutes of grabbing and rubbing at each other, hands, mouths and tongues everywhere, they made their way back to the bedroom.

Yet another breakfast was left on the side to clean away later. 


End file.
